Friends
by romionefan4eva
Summary: The Chosen One. The Funny One. The Smart One. The Sensible One. The Odd One. The Crazy One. Together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and George make a group of six friends, still trying to manage their life out of Hogwarts.
1. The One With Hermione's New Roommate

"Well, I prefer pumpkin juice." Luna said, taking a sip from her glass.

"Nah, butterbeer is way better." Ron shrugged. "What do you think, 'Mione?"

"I prefer coffee to the both of them." Hermione confessed, and everyone groaned. "But, I guess I'd have to pick butterbeer."

"There's nothing better than iced pumpkin juice on a hot summer's day." Harry noted.

"Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, coffee, who cares? The best drink out there is Firewhiskey!" George laughed.

"Not at 11 AM, mind you." Hermione said wisely. "And not with the amount of time we spent around here."

"Yeah, I can't think of another group of friends in there early twenties who spend all their time in a place like this." Ron said, looking around the Leaky Cauldron. "And somehow we're all single."

"I have Dean." Luna reminded them.

"That's true." Hermione nodded.

"But, too be honest, I'd really just like one of you three to get a girlfriend that really fits in, you know?" Luna added. "Someone who could add to our...group."

"And a hot one at that." George laughed.

As though on queue, a young girl with flaming red hair burst through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, clutching a broomstick and suitcase.

"And I want to meet my own hot witch..." Ron wished as he closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. "Nope, just Hermione."

"Hey!" She said, but laughed with the others all the same.

"Wait a minute...Ron, that's not hot witch..." George said excitedly, "That's Ginny!"

"Ginny!" The group called, and Ron and George went to greet their sister. "Oh, Ron! George!" She said as she hugged them. "And, Harry, I haven't seen you since Christmas!" She said hugging him too.

"Hermione! Luna! Oh, wow, the last time I saw you two..." She said, hugging them both.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, Gin?" Ron asked her.

"Mum and Dad kicked me out." She confessed.

"No!" George mocked gasped, but was surprised all the same. "Not Mummy and Daddy's little girl!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mummy and Daddy's little angel has finally gotten kicked out of the house."

"But why?" Ron asked.

"You know how I was working for Witch Weekly? Well, I hated it there. I hated it so much I quit tried out for the Holyhead Harpies, and made the team. I'm a chaser!" Ginny began, with many impressive nods from the group. "I was finally doing what I loved, except it was not exactly what Mum and Dad wanted, so I kept it away from them. When they found out, they weren't mad I quit my job, they were mad that I lied to them. As punishment, I'm living on my own now."

"That's harsh, sis." George commented.

"The only problem is, I don't have anywhere to stay, so I was hoping one of my dear older brothers could let me live with them." Ginny persuaded.

"Ah, but what about those friends you cared so much about?" Ron pointed out.

"Oh...them. Well, it turns out my 'friends' and I weren't as close as we seemed. So, I realized that I was much closer to you guys." Ginny said positively.

"Or you're just stuck with us." George said darkly.

"Look, Ron, George, I'm sorry I haven't been a good sister lately, but I promise I'll be better. Now please, could you be good brothers, do me a favor, and let me live with one of you for a little bit?" Ginny pleaded.

"Can't." George said simply. "I live with Ron."

"Since when?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes expanded, so the storage room opened to the public, and my flat became the storage room." George responded.

"Ron?" Ginny begged. "Please?"

"Can't." Ron said stiffly. "George and I live in a two-bedroom apartment, we don't have the room."

"Here's an idea..." Harry said brightly, "Why doesn't Ginny move in with Hermione? She lives right across the hall from Ron and George, and has the apartment all to herself ever since Luna moved out. And you're always complaining about not having a roommate, Hermione."

Ginny's face lit up, as did Ron and George's. Hermione, however, looked uncertain.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry...the apartment's not clean, and I wasn't expecting a roommate..." She said airily.

"The apartment's not clean?" Ron scoffed. "Hermione, you're apartment's always spotless!"

"Yeah, c'mon, 'Mione, it's a great idea!" George urged.

"Oh, please, Hermione, I promise I'll be a good roommate, and it will only be for a few weeks, I just have to get some things in order." Ginny begged.

Hermione looked from Ron, George, and Ginny's excited and pleading faces, to Harry and Luna's nods of approval.

"Alright." She sighed. "I guess it could be fun."

"Are you going to show Ginny her new home or not?" Luna asked as she got out of her chair, closely followed by Hermione, Ron, and George.

"Harry," Ginny said, pulling him aside. "Thanks. If it weren't for you, I don't think Hermione would've offered."

"Yeah, maybe. She was in talks about turning that spare room of hers into a library." He said lightly.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot more?" Ginny asked conversationally.

"Ginny, your going to be seeing us every day! We always hang out at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, and you better get used to living with your brothers again, because they basically live at Hermione's, it's across the hall from her flat. Everybody seems to live at Hermione's." Harry informed her.

"Good to know." Ginny nodded, and followed everyone else up the stairs.

Hermione, Ron, and George lived in the inn part of the Leaky Cauldron, in the corner apartments across from each other. When Ginny entered, George and Ron were already raiding Hermione's cabinets for food, Luna was tuning the Wizarding Wireless Network, and Hermione was fluffing a pillow in attempt to spruce up the flat.

The apartment was spacious, with a big room that served as a kitchen, dining area, and living room. It had two doors, which Ginny assumed were for the bedrooms. It was very neat, colorful, decorative, and classy.

"Your room's on the left, Ginny." Hermione informed her, and Ginny took her suitcase and broomstick inside, and set them on the bed. Unlike the rest of the apartment, it was bare, with only a bed, cabinet, and a photo frame Luna forgot to take when she moved out. It was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Luna, all laughing, talking, and smiling. The frame was comprised of one word: _Friends_

_Alright, if you haven't guessed, this story is based off the show Friends, althought you don't have to watch the show to read the story, because it's just a light, fluffy, and humorus story about the lives of some of our favorite characters after Hogwarts and their friendships. It's also Harry/Ginny and future Ron/Hermione. The character basis is Harry/Ross, Ron/Chandler, Hermione/Monica, Ginny/Rachel, Luna/Phoebe, and George/Joey. I hope you like it, more to come and please review!_


	2. The One With All the Waffles

Ginny woke up and was at first startled at her surroundings, then realized she was in her new room. After resting for several more minutes, she put on her bathrobe and walked out of the door, but stopped suddenly. Hermione was in the kitchen, but so was Harry, Luna, and Ron. Embarrassed, Ginny turned around to change, but Ron stopped her.

"Oh, come off it, Ginny, half of us are family here, and Harry, Hermione, and Luna? They basically are family. Have a seat and get some breakfast." Ron scoffed.

Ginny, still feeling self concious, took a seat next to her brother.

"Alright," George said as he entered the apartment, still in his pajamas. "Who wants some waffles?"

"I do!" Ron replied.

"Okay, well, the mix is in the third cabinet to the left, and you better get cracking, because I'm hungry." George said.

"Did you hear that, Hermione? Third cabinet to the left. And get cracking, because we're hungry!" Ron told her, and Hermione scowled.

"Yes, I did hear that, Ronald, and it was incredibly rude. It also made me realize, that although you live across the hall, you're always coming to _my _apartment for food." Hermione said sharply.

"That just means you have the best food! You should take that as a compliment!" Ron objected.

"Listen, Ron." Hermione said sternly, meeting his gaze. "I am not your mother, I am not your aunt, I am not your wife, and I am not your girlfriend, so I feel no obligation to feeding you every day."

"Let me get this straight," Ron said slowly, "If I want food..."

"You should make it yourself." Hermione nodded.

"No, I should just ask you to marry me, and then you'd make me meals every day!" He said.

"If that's your idea of a proposal, then your pathetic." Hermione scoffed. "I pity the woman who marries you."

"Will somebody _please _make me some waffles!" George whined.

"Yes, Ron will be making them." Hermione ordered, and Ron looked outraged. "Third cabinet to the left, and get going, because we're hungry!" She shot him a smug smile.

"George wants waffles, and somehow I get stuck making them." He grumbled as he walked over to the cabinets.

"Welcome to my world." Hermione replied.

Ron was at work for a while, and when he was finally done, he had made a complete mess of the kitchen.

"Alright, who wants the first Ron Weasley waffle?" He said excitedly, and everyone seemed hesitant to take one. He put one on Hermione's plate, and then George's.

"They're circles." Hermione said critically. "They're supposed to be squares."

"How'd that happen?" Harry said, inspecting his own waffle.

"I thought waffles were shaped like triangles." Luna said, and everyone stared.

George, however, didn't seem to see a problem, and dived right in.

"Do you ever chew with your mouth closed?" Ginny asked, disgusted.

"What d'you think?" Ron said excitedly.

"The best waffles I've ever had!" George said through a mouthful.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"George is right, Ron!" Harry said admirably. "These are bloody brilliant!"

"What?" Hermione said again, and dug in along with Ginny and Luna.

"What did you put in this, Ron? Luna said, scraping her plate for extra pieces.

"I dunno." Ron said, scratching his head.

"Whatever it is, it's like a slice of heaven." George said, licking the syrup off his plate.

"Did you hear that, Hermione? Slices of heaven." Ron said arrogantly.

"They're not that different from mine." Hermione said, affronted.

"I can't believe I used to think you made the best waffles." Harry laughed.

"I bet Hermione's are just as good." Ginny said positively.

"You've never had Hermione's waffles. You have nothing to compare." Luna reminded her.

"Who wants seconds?" Ron asked.

"Me!" Everybody called.

* * *

"Evening, Hermione." Ginny said as she entered their apartment.

"Oh, hello, Ginny!" Hermione said breathlessly, not looking up.

"Already started dinner, I see? Too bad, I thought I should have a turn, to be fair, of course." Ginny said casually.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright."

"What are you making? Waffles, again? And for dinner?" Ginny said, peering over at her concoction.

"Oh, yes, I was...in the mood, and everybody seems to love them." Hermione replied.

"Why so many? There's only two of us." Ginny reminded her.

"Ah, Ginny. I still forget your new around here." Hermione laughed, and said slowly, "Three...two...one..."

"Hell-o!" George said as he burst through the door, followed by Ron.

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked savagely. "I think I smell waffles!"

"That's totally not true!" Harry said to Luna as they walked in moments later. "_The Quibbler _better get their facts straight."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Every day?"

"Every day." Hermione nodded.

"Did Ron make waffles?" Luna said excitedly.

"No, I did." Hermione said proudly.

Everybody groaned.

"Hey, if I gave you these waffles yesterday, you would've been ecstatic!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, well today, WE WANT RON'S WAFFLES!" George cheered, and everybody joined in.

"Give the people what they want, Hermione." Ron said pompously.

"Oi, shut it, all of you!" Ginny spat. "You're going to eat Hermione's waffles, and your gonna like them! She's the one providing your food!"

After this, everyone took their food with gratitude. Dinner was a fun affair. Everyone was laughing, talking, telling stories, and joking about Hermione's waffles. Ginny's only regret was she didn't move in with Hermione sooner. How much did she miss out on? How stupid of her was it to isolate herself from the people who were really her friends?

The next morning, Ginny was greeted at the breakfast table with smiles, laughs, and a plate of Ron's famous waffles. At dinner, Ginny was well prepared to see the rest of the gang, but she didn't expect having to eat another plate of Hermione's waffles.

"Okay," Said Harry, once his plate was cleared. "This is getting ridiculous! What's with all the waffles? I can't take it anymore!"

"They're good." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Ron and Hermione both want to have the better waffles." Luna said wisely. "They're trying to outdo each other."

"Well give it a rest!" Harry said.

"Not until you all admit I make the better waffle!" Hermione said angrily.

"You're just jealous I make something better than you." Ron said smugly.

"I am not!" Hermione said.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Guys, guys, not again!" George said calmly. "How about this, a waffle off, tomorrow? You both make your best waffles, and we'll be the judges of who's is the best."

"You're on." Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

* * *

"Are you excited for the 'waffle off'?" Harry asked George once in Hermione's apartment.

"Are you kidding me? I've been thinking about this all day! I didn't eat lunch, because I was saving up."

While Harry, George, Ginny, and Luna listened to the latest Quidditch game on the Wizarding Wireless Network, Ron and Hermione were trying their best to make waffles, while throwing glances at each other.

Hermione's waffles looked perfect, it had correct square shape, with powdered sugar and whipped cream on top. Ron's were oddly shaped circles. Even with Hermione's accessories, Ron remained the ultimate victor of the waffle off. After a few, "I told you so"s, Ron had calmed down.

"Would you like a waffle, Hermione?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." She smiled.

"You know," She said as they ate, "if we combined our waffle recipes, we could make the best waffles in the entire world!"

"Well get going!" George yelled, and Ron and Hermione walked over to the kitchen.

"Use a wisk when you stir, Ron." Hermione advised.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "You are such an egghead." She joked as she handed him it.

"Am not." Ron replied.

Hermione took an egg, and crack it on his head. "Are now." She giggled.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Ron said, pouring flour in her face.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, splattering waffle mix on hers. They contined to through tings at each other, until the kitchen was a diaster. They burst out laughing, and Ron pushed a floury strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What happened to us, Hermione?" He asked seriously.

"We were making waffles...and we made a mess instead." She laughed.

"No, what happened to..._us._" He said.

"Oh, that," Hermione said, caught off guard. They never really talked about _that_. "I guess...with the timing, and the fights, and our futures, it was too much all at once. We were too overwhelmed in ourselves and others to think about each other."

"Do you think it was...for the best?" He said slowly.

"I still haven't decided." She said with a weak smile.


	3. The One With the Cute Coffee Guy

"Hermione!" Luna said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, so surprised she almost dropped her coffee.

"It's 4:45." Luna smiled sneakily.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, and she and Luna peered over their chairs.

"Three...two...one." They said in unison, then sighed as an attractive man walked into the Leaky Caldroun.

"What's all that about?" Ginny said as she sat down.

"Everyday, at 4:45, 'cute coffee guy' comes in and buys a cup." Harry explained.

"Which one is he?" Ginny asked, and Harry pointed.

"He's not_ that _good looking!" Ron said defensively.

"Compared to you two, he is." Luna said, "Except for you, George." She said with a wink as George sat down.

"What we talking about?" George said.

"'Cute coffee guy'. Hot or not?" Harry said simply, pointing.

"Now I am no woman but that is one tasty dish." George said admirably, and the girls laughed.

"Now, Luna, why are you so interested in this guy?" Ginny asked. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I know, but he's so much fun to look at, you know?" Luna said. "Like a wackspurt, but better looking. Hermione wants to ask him out."

"I do not!" She gasped. "Although I wouldn't mind if he asked me out."

"You don't even know him." Ron snapped.

"But I could get to know him over dinner." Hermione pointed out.

"Speaking of dinner, Ron, cancel all plans for tonight." George said excitedly.

"Why?"

"I've got us a date with twins!" He said excitedly.

"Twins?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, hot, identical twins." George confirmed. "Their names are Parvati and Padma Patil-"

Harry and Ron groaned.

"What?"

"I can't go." Ron said confidently.

"What? C'mon, Ron." George pleaded.

"No! I went to the Yule ball with Padma, and it didn't go well." He said.

"That was years ago!"

"So what? It's still going to be awkward."

"Please, Ron," George begged, and said softly, "I've never been on a date with twins before, it was something me and Fred always wanted to do, but then he died, and now, oh, it's just times like these I really miss him."

"Alright, alright!" Ron groaned. "But I get Parvati! Things with Padma are just too weird."

"Yeah, about that...no." George said stubbornly. "I set the date with Parvati, and you up with Padma."

"He's coming, he's coming!" Luna whispered excitedly, and she and Hermione waved 'cute coffee guy'. He nodded back, and Luna and Hermione went into a fit of giggles.

"Hermione, look!" Luna gasped. "He forgot his traveling cloak!"

"What should I do?"

"Fetch it!"

Hermione ran over and grabbed the cloak, then ran outside. She came in shortly after that. "He's gone!" She said sadly.

"Oh, what a pity." Ron said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey," Said Harry when he entered Hermione and Ginny's.

"Hey," Ginny responded brightly.

"Whoa. Where is everybody? It's so...quiet." Harry said, shocked.

"Ron and George are on their date and Hermione and Luna are figuring out what to do with the traveling cloak of 'cute coffee guy'." Ginny explained.

"So it's just me and you for tonight?" Harry confirmed.

"As it seems." Ginny nodded.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He said awkwardly.

"I was thinking we could make dinner. Something nice, because we don't have six mouths to feed." Ginny suggested.

"That sounds great." Harry smiled.

* * *

"We can't just stare at it forever." Hermione said promptly. "We have to do something with it."

"But it smells so good!" Luna whined. "And _he _wore it!"

"Are you sure you checked everywhere in the pocket?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Luna moaned. "There is nothing that says his name in here."

"But," Hermione said, rummaging through the pockets. "There are receipts!"

"And how would that help us?" Luna asked.

"We can go to the stores he went to so we can find information about him, and maybe find out his name!" Hermione explained.

"Brilliant!"

"Oh, here's one for Florence Florscreen's Ice Cream palor. Let's go!" Hermione said, grabbing Luna's hand.

* * *

"They're late." Ron grumbled.

"It's been two minutes." George reminded him.

"Face it, they stood us up." Ron said.

"Oi, shut it, Ron. There they are." George snapped, and gave a wave to the Patil twins, who smiled before coming over.

"Hello, ladies." George said.

"Hello." The responded in unison, and George nudged Ron in excitement. Ron didn't see why George was so happy with twins, when he was one himself.

"George, this is my sister Padma, I don't know if you've met...?" Parvati introduced, and George kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure. And Padma, I don't know if you've met my brother, Ron...?"

Padma's eyes wandered over to Ron, who grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yes, I have. He was my date to the Yule Ball." She said, with no clear emotions.

"Well, now you have something to talk about! Let's sit down, shall we?" George said brightly.

* * *

"We could make a cake," Harry suggested, flipping through Hermione's recipe books.

"We have to think of a main course first." Ginny reminded him.

"How about Shepard's pie? It's one of my favorites." Harry suggested.

"Is there a recipe for it?" Ginny asked.

"Let me see...found it!" He said triumphantly, and Ginny scanned the page.

"That seems doable. I guess well have to get working, shall we."

"And maybe some treacle tart for dessert?" Harry added hopefully.

"We'll see." Ginny smiled.

* * *

"Hi." Hermione said breathlessly to the young girl at the counter of the ice cream parlor, who snapped her gum in response. "Um, my friend and I were wondering if you sold a small raspberry flavored ice cream with hot fudge to a handsome man wearing this cloak."

The girl snapped her gum again. "Are you going to buy anything?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Get out!" She commanded, and Hermione and Luna didn't need telling twice, but Luna turned around and said,"Actually, can I have an orange sherbet cone?"

* * *

"But, c'mon, you're trying to tell me you've only switched places once?" George said in disbelief. "Me and Fred did it all the time!"

"It's harder because we were in different houses, I suppose." Parvati said.

"But you could've seen what the other house was like!" George exclaimed.

"I guess we don't have as creative minds as you and Fred." Padma said.

"What about you, Ron?" George piped up. "Ever switched, er, nevermind. It's a twin thing, I guess."

"Yeah," Said Ron through gritted teeth. "I guess."

* * *

"I can't wait much longer!" Harry whined.

"It's only been baking for ten minutes!" Ginny reminded him.

"But it smells so good!" Harry said.

"C'mon, let's get started on the trecale tart." She commanded, and Harry followed her to the kitchen area.

"Now, how exactly to you make this?" Harry asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Ginny confessed.

* * *

"Hello!" Hermione said brightly to the man the cash register at Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Have you seen an attractive young man, wearing _this _cloak, that bought a broom polishing kit two days ago?"

The man stared at her in disbelief, before saying, "Are you going to buy anything?"

"Well, no, but.."

"Then go!" He commanded, and Hermione and Luna started to walk out, before Luna screamed, "A Firebolt!"

* * *

"Could you _be _any more of a drag?" George asked Ron once they were in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said, "But I'm not feeling it!"

"Well, lighten up at least, okay? Oh, and switch with me."

"What?"

"Switch girls with me. I want Padma." George said confidently.

"Oh, now you want Padma? Of course!" Ron yelled. "And, in case you haven't noticed, George, I'm not Fred! We can't just switch and think they won't notice."

"But we can pretend that we think Parvati is Padma and Padma is Parvati. Get it?" George said.

"Oh, fine. But you owe me." Ron snapped.

* * *

"I've gotta say, I've never had anything more amazing." Harry said as he ate the sheperd's pie. "I can only dream of what the trecale tart is gonna taste like."

"I know." Ginny moaned in delight. "And, I must say, it's a nice change when you don't have to share with four other people."

"So, how do you like it here, living with Hermione?" Harry asked conversationally.

"I absolutely love it. I can't believe all the years I missed out, hanging with everybody. I've espically missed spending time with you, Harry." She said.

"You know, sharing this dinner together, some people might call it a date." Harry said slowly.

"Oh, no, no, it's not a date." Ginny said quickly.

"We could make it one." Harry suggested, and Ginny smiled widely.

"You don't know how long I've waited to here you say that." Ginny said with a twisted smile. "But, no, Harry, we can't. I just moved in here, and I've just started to learn my way around. I'm just beginning to renew lasting friendships with everyone, and really make myself part of the group. Also, I just started playing for the HolyHead Harpies, and I have to stay focused on that. This wouldn't be the first time we didn't work out for noble reasons, or because we had too much on our plate. This would be, our third, correct? But the first time I broke it off."

"But, maybe in the future, you'd be interested in going on a real date?" Harry said hopefully.

"I'd like that." Ginny smiled.

* * *

"Hello," Hermione said drowisly to the woman at the front desk of Cassie's Cleaners. "Please, please don't send me away, but I have a recepit saying this cloak went in for cleaning. Do you have any idea who the cloak belonged to?"

"Why, of course. How could I forget a man like that!" She responded, and Hermione and Luna almost jumped for joy.

"Could you give us the name?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'me." She said.

"Would you do it for a couple of...gurdyroots?" Luna asked, holding a pair.

"What are those?" She said, crinkling her nose.

"You'll never know unless you tell us." Luna said sneakily.

"Oh, alright." The lady said. "It's Liam McHenry."

Hermione and Luna squealed before handing her the gurdyroots and running out the door.

* * *

Ron and George walked back to their table, but made sure to switch places.

"Oh, no." The Patil twins said suddenly. "You have the wrong spots."

"Have we now?" George said. "Well, no point in getting up now!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Parvati said forcefully.

"Whoa, it's not a big deal!" Ron said, taken aback.

"If you switch spots, it won't be." Padma said.

Ron and George exchanged glances, before George said, "Look, Ron and I switched places to I could spend time with Padma."

"And Parvati and I switched places to I could spend time with you." Padma confessed.

"Really?" George said happily. "Listen, this is stupid. How's about Padma, Parvati and I go and get some ice cream, and Ron can go home. He's not much fun anyway."

"Sounds good." The girls said, each taking an arm.

"See you, bro." George smirked, but Ron didn't care. That was until the check came.

* * *

Hermione and Luna sent Liam a letter, asking for his address in hopes they could return his traveling cloak. He responded quickly, and Hermione and Luna, eager to finally talk to him, apperated to his house.

"Hello." He said when he answered the door.

"Hi." Hermione and Luna giggled.

"You have my cloak! Thank you! Would you like to come in?" Liam asked, and the girls nodded freverently. "So, I have to ask, how did you find me?" He said when he sat down.

Hermione and Luna went told the story how they found the cloak and retraced his steps through receipts. "You went to all that trouble to return my cloak?"

"Well, we, I, um, really wanted a reason to talk to you." Hermione said nervously with a small smile, and he returned it.

"How's about you and I get a cup of coffee? And this time, you can talk to me." Liam suggested.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled.

"You coming?" He asked Luna.

"Oh, no, I, um, have to tend to my beet farm." Luna said, and apperated. Liam and Hermione shrugged before grasping hands.


	4. The One with Hermione's Birthday

"Hey, have you guys seen Hermione?" Hermione's boyfriend, Liam, said when he entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lost her, have you?" Ron snorted. "Aren't you the world's greatest boyfriend?"

"Oi, shut it Ron." Ginny snapped. "I think she's in her room. Nobody's really seen her today. She's in a foul mood for some reason."

"Yeah, she nearly threw the pan at me when I asked her to make me breakfast." George noted. "What's in the box, Liam?"

"Oh, that," Liam smiled brightly, "Is Hermione's birthday present.

"Birthday?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Luna screamed in unison.

"Yeah," Said Liam, taken aback, "September 19th, right? I'm almost positive."

"Where's the calender?" Ron said hastily. "Where's the calender?"

"Let me check my pocket," George said sarcastically, "Nope. Nothing."

"This is not a time for jokes, George!" Harry snapped.

"Look, guys, no use sweating it. Today is September 19th, Hermione's birthday." Liam said confidently.

"We forgot Hermione's birthday." Ginny said, ashamed.

"_That's _why she was so angry today!" George concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's simple, isn't it?" Luna said logically. "A surprise party."

"A surprise party! That's a great idea, Luna! Liam, would you be able to take Hermione out for an hour or two so we can get ready?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, one problem. My present for Hermione is two tickets to the Weird Sisters, tonight at 7:00." Liam said. "So, I can give you half an hour."

"So that leaves us with half an hour to plan a party for an hour and a half?" George confirmed.

"But we have to buy presents, decorate, and bake a cake! It has to be very good, because we have to make it up to her!" Ginny said in a high voice.

"Well, that's the best I can do." Liam said. " _I _actually remembered her birthday."

"Well aren't you the boyfriend of the year!" Ron spat. "Listen, guys, this all we've got. So let's make the best of it and get to work!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Liam said when he entered her apartment.

"Thanks." Hermione grumbled.

"Why the long face?" He asked lightly.

"Nobody remembered my birthday." She pouted.

"I did! And I bet your parents did!" He said.

"Yeah, but my friends didn't! Not George, Luna, Ginny, Harry, or even Ron!" She whined.

"Even Ron?" Liam repeated. "Why do you say even Ron?"

"Oh, I dunno," Hermione said, blushing, "He was always good with remembering birthdays."

"Well, he didn't remember, but I did!" Liam reminded her. "Now, c'mon, let's go get some ice cream and forget about Rod."

"Ron."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Now guys, Hermione is going to come downstairs with Liam, but _don't mention anything about her birthday!_ We have to pretend like we knew all along, and it was all part of the surprise." Ginny instructed at the Leaky Cauldroun.

'So keep your mouths shut." Luna said, then added warningly, "Especially you, George."

"What? I would never-Hey Hermione!" He added.

"Hi, George." She said coldly.

"Happy b-banana day!" He said quickly.

"Banana day?" Hermione scoffed, "Really? That's all you can think of today?"

"C'mon," Liam said, taking her by the hand, with a nod to the group.

"Let's go!" Harry said, and they ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Luna and I will make the cake, but you guys are all in charge of the decorations." Ginny instructed.

"What about presents?" Harry asked.

"Every man for himself!" George said, started looking under the couch as if he would find something. "Hey, a sickle!"

"Did you find any decorations in your apartment?" Ginny asked Ron ten minutes later, adding an egg to the batter.

"Nope. But I was thinking, we could take toilet paper and change the colors, and they'd work as streamers." Ron suggested.

"That'll have to do!" Ginny said hastily, mixing the batter.

"Hey, what flavor frosting should I do? Vanilla or Chocolate?" Luna asked.

"Vanilla!" Harry yelled.

"Chocolate!" George boomed.

"Does it really matter?" Ginny said. "Do chocolate, it will go with the cake."

"What's Hermione's favorite color?" Harry asked.

"Who cares! You can't go wrong with pink!" George said, and started bewitching the toilet paper.

"Nobody wears party hats anyway, so why do I have to make them?" Ron complained.

"Because we have to look like we're making an effort." Ginny told him.

"We are!" Ron said.

"Oh, no!" Ginny moaned. "The cake's burnt!"

"We can use the frosting to cover that." Luna suggested.

"But it will still taste bad." Ginny said sadly.

"At this point, does it matter?" Harry said, and she and Luna started icing the cake while he started levitating 'streamers' around the apartment.

"Hey, how do you spell 'Hermione'?" George said while he made the banner. "Is it H-E-R-M-Y-N-"

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, you git." Ron said.

"Hermione, I _can't believe I forgot my present here!_" Liam said loudly. "So stupid of me, really!"

"Hide!" Luna whispered.

"_Knox!"_ Harry yelled, and the lights went out.

"_Alohomora!_" Ginny said, locking the door.

"Was that really nesessary?" George said loudly, and Luna pulled him down behind the couch.

Hermione and Liam entered. "I don't remember locking the-"

"SURPRISE!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Luna screamed.

"What? For me?" Hermione squealed.

"No, for Liam." George said sarcastically.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!" They cheered in unison.

"All this time?" Hermione gasped. "You knew? And to think, I thought you had forgotten, but it was all part of the plan!"

"Yup." Ron lied. "All part of the plan."

"Don't push it." Harry mumbled.

"Present time!" Luna said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione opened Liam's first, and was ecstatic to find Weird Sister tickets, but sad that she had to leave her party so early, making everyone feel bad. SHe then proceeded to open George's. "It's a gift certificate..." She said slowly, and added dismally, "To Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Now you can get everything free!" George said happily.

"I thought I already did." Hermione mumbled, but proceeded to open Ginny's.

"Oh, wow, Ginny, this is so cute!" Hermione said, admiring the fashionable hat before putting it on.

"I know." Ginny said longingly, and everyone was sure it had once belonged to her.

She then opened Luna. "It's oh, wow, a piece of paper..."

"Not just any piece of paper." Luna said, "It has the recipe to my famous gurdyroots recipe."

"You mean infamous." Ron said.

Harry's was wrapped in a box. Hermione gasped. "Harry, these are gorgeous!" She said, holding up a pair of earrings.

"Hey," Ginny said slowly, "Aren't those my-"

Harry kicked her from under the table, and whispered, "Don't say anything, and I'll give you three sickles."

"Ron, I don't see yours in the pile." Hermione noted.

"That's because it's this." Ron said, going over and hugging her.

"A hug?" Hermione said.

"Yep." Ron smiled.

"That's it!" Hermione cried, and everybody jumped. "I know you all forgot my birthday!"

"What? No!" Everybody lied.

"Ginny gave me her hat! Harry gave me Ginny's earrings! Luna and George gave me worthless pieces of paper! Ron gave me a hug, for heavens sake!" She screamed.

"Hey!" George yelled. "That gift certificate gives you 30 galleons worth of free stuff!"

"George, you let me stride on in and take whatever I want from your store on a daily basis! And the certificate's hand written!" She pointed out.

"Well, maybe we fogot to get presents, okay!" Harry said. "But it doesn't mean we forgot your birthday!"

"Oh, please! The part is an hour and a half, the cake is burnt, and the streamers are made out of toilet paper!" Hermione screamed.

"Smart witch." George said.

"I just thought you were better friends than that!" She screamed, and stormed off to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Liam said.

"No." Ginny said firmly. "It's not your problem. We should go."

"Not all of us, she'll feel overwhelmed. I'll go." Ron said, and entered her room.

"Hermione?" He said hesitantly.

"Go away." She said, her voice muffled in her pillow. "I don't want to see anyone, especially you, Ron!"

"Why me?"

"Because you didn't even give an effort at giving me a present! A hug?"

"That's because I didn't want to share my real present with everyone else." He said quietly, and Hermione looked up at him. Ron sat on the edge of her bed.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Once Hermione did, he leaned in, and kissed her. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed back, but soon parted.

"Ron, no, I have a boyfriend! Why would you even think of giving me a kiss for my birthday!"

"I dunno. Because that's what I would want you to give me if it was my birthday." He shrugged.

Hermione smiled for a moment, but then said, "How do I return it?"

"You kiss me again, I suppose." He said, and she laughed.

"Maybe I was overreacting, a little." She sighed. "You did go to all this trouble to throw me a party in short notice."

"We love you, Hermione, we really do. And we'd really love to spend these last fifty-seven minutes with you before your concert." He said tenderly, and Hermione hugged him.

"You present is our little secret, got that?"

"Got it." He said, taking her hand and leading her to everyone else.

* * *

"_Alohomora!" _Hermione said, entering her apartment after the concert.

"SURPRISE!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Luna screamed. A fresh cake was on the kitchen table, as was a pile of presents. The whole apartment was lavishly decorated.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" They all said.


	5. The One With Harry's Couch

"Hi, sweetie." Hermione said when she saw Liam walk over to the gang's regular area of the Leaky Cauldroun.

"Hi, honey." He said, kissing her. "You ready?"

"Wait, I forgot my purse. I'll just run up to the apartment and get it. Ginny, Luna, would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"No." Luna said, as she was arm wrestling George. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon." Ginny said, grabbing Luna, and they followed Hermione upstairs.

"Where was the last place you left it?" Luna said, looking under the couch.

"That's obviously not why she brought us here!" Ginny snapped. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Okay," Hermione sighed, sitting on the couch with them. "If I tell you this, you have to stay calm and give me reasonable answers."

"Promise." The girls said together.

Hermione sighed again, before saying, "Last week, on my birthday, I kissed Ron."

"You _what_?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"_Ron_?"

"Yes, Ron! Well, technically, he kissed me. You know when I ran into my room because I was angry that you forgot my birthday, and Ron followed me? Well, he said that the hug was his cover up present, and he gave me a kiss, his real present."

"And you're telling us because..?" Ginny asked, and Hermione said.

"Because I'm confused! Do I like Liam, or do I still have feelings for Ron?" Hermione fretted.

"Are you saying you'd break up with Liam for Ron?" Luna confirmed.

"I don't know...maybe!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Are we talking about the same Ron here?" Luna said.

Ginny laughed, but said, "Hey! He's still my brother."

"Well, my vote is you stay with Liam." Luna said honestly. "You can't get much better than him."

"I say Ron." Ginny said seriously. "You've loved him for years, and even if you say you're over him, you've still got feelings for him deep down. And I know he has feelings for you."

"Yes, but she hasn't know Liam enough to have such strong feelings!" Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, but her feelings can never be too strong because she has feelings for Ron!" Ginny retorted.

"I've got an idea." Hermione said calmly. "What if I went on my date with Liam, then decide?"

"Does Ron know you might dump Liam for him?" Luna asked.

"Well, no." Hermione said uncomfortably. "But I can't stay with Liam if I have such strong feelings for Ron. And I think Ron has feelings for me."

"You don't think, you_ know_." Ginny corrected her.

* * *

"So, how long have you and Hermione been going out?" George said awkwardly.

"Three weeks." Liam replied.

"And it's going pretty well?" Harry asked.

"Very well, I'd say." Liam nodded.

"No problems, none at all?" Ron asked.

"Not yet." Liam asked.

"Not yet? Is there something you're hiding, coffee guy?" Ron questioned.

"My name's Liam! We've met at least four times!" He reminded him.

"Hi, baby." Hermione said, giving Liam a swift kiss, and Ron scowled. "Have some good bonding time with the boys?"

"I guess." He said, and they waved before going off on their date.

"And then their were five." Harry said.

"Four, actually." George corrected them. "I've got a date."

"Your date with Padma went well, then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." George pouted.

"No, you say that proudly!" Ron said sarcastically.

"No, it went well, and that's the problem, because I told her I wanted to date openly, so I have a date with another girl, and it will be harder to choose." George explained.

"Ron and I can barely scrape at date and you're complaining about having two! Not fair!" Harry complained.

"No, see, my date tonight is with her twins sister, Parvati." George said.

"Oh, George." Everybody sighed.

"That's horrible!" Luna said.

"You have to pick one! It's cheating!" Ginny instructed.

"Is not!"

"How would you like it if I went on a date with Ron and then you?" Luna asked. George didn't answer. "See?" She finished wisely.

"Alright, alright! I'll go on a date with her, then pick one of them." George said, taken aback.

"Or you could pick one now." Ginny said.

"Actually, I can't, because there's Parvati now. See ya, guys!" He said, and dashed off before anyone could retort.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered. "Another round, guys?" He asked, and went to go pick up some more butterbeers.

"Oh...My...God!" Somebody screeched, and Ron turned around to see Lavender Brown. "Ron Weasley! I haven't seen you in years!"

Ron smiled weakly. "Lavender...how are you?"

"Oh, I'm very good, thank you. Just went shopping with Parvati, but she had a date with your brother." She said. "How's Hermione?"

"Umm...good. Why do you ask?" Ron said, taken aback.

"Oh, you know!" Lavender giggled. "Have you two tied the knot yet?"

"What? No! Hermione and I broke up years ago! In fact, she's on a date with her boyfriend now." Ron said.

"So you're...single?" Lavender confirmed.

"Yep."

"Maybe sometime, we could get together, and talk about old times, now that Hermione's out of the picture." She winked.

"Maybe that time is now." Ron blurted. Lavender smiled widely. "Just let me give these drinks to my friends and we'll get out of here." He said, and smiled before departing.

"Hey, here's your drinks, gotta go, I've got a date."

"With who?" Harry, Ginny, and Luna said disbelievingly.

"Lavender Brown." He grinned.

"No!" Harry and Ginny gasped.

"Ron, do you know what you're getting into?" Harry reminded him. "Run while you can!"

"Does this possibly have anything to do with Hermione and her new boyfriend?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Why would you even consider that?" Ron said angrily, and once he reached Lavender, they walked out of the Leaky Caldroun arm in arm.

"And then there were three." Harry said.

"Two." Luna corrected.

"What? Luna, don't tell us you have a date!" Ginny moaned.

"As a matter of fact, I do. With Dean." She said, and waved before apperating.

"Bad day for being single, isn't it?" Harry joked.

"Just you and me, again." Ginny laughed.

"I think it's a sign." Harry said.

Ginny almost smiled, but said quickly, "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I am buying a new couch." He said proudly.

"Fun!" Ginny teased. "Mind if I come with you?"

"You'd be great help. It's at the muggle furniture store down the street from Grimmlaud's Place." Harry explained.

"See you there." Ginny said, and they both apperated.

* * *

Hermione's goal was to find a flaw in Liam. Something to give her a reason to break up with him. It wasn't going very well.

"Ha!" She said triumphantly. "You bite your ice cream!"

"You don't?" He asked.

"No, it's weird." Hermione shook her head.

"You're weird." He teased, and smushed Hermione's nose into her ice cream before kissing her.

Still charming. Still perfect.

* * *

"Any siblings besides Padma?" George questioned over dinner.

"Nope. Just us, mum, and dad. And as far as siblings go, Padma and I are really close." Parvati said.

"How close?" George asked, nervous.

"We tell each other _everything_." She said.

"Everything?" He gulped.

"Well, except for this new mysterious guy she's dating. I just can't get it out of her!" She gushed.

"Maybe you should leave Padma's personal life to herself." George suggested.

* * *

"Well, I've been dating around." Lavender said lightly as they ate their ice cream. "Nothing to serious, except for Cormac McLaggen. I was ever so devastated when we broke up. But what about you?"

"Well, you know, after the war I dated Hermione. I thought it was what I had always wanted, I thought we'd end up married and whatnot, but it just wasn't the right time. We were still coping after the war, we fought a lot, and we had our futures to worry about...and I guess those futures didn't include each other."He said, and there was a silence, until Lavender smiled, "But now you have me."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Now I have you."

* * *

"This is it!" Harry said happily. "It's the perfect couch!"

"Are you sure? It's maroon." Ginny said disapprovingly.

"Gryffindor colors!" He cheered. "I'm going to buy it!"

Harry paid for his couch, but realized something. "The shipping costs almost as much as the couch!"

"Well, that's our price." The salesman said.

"But I live right down the street." Harry pleaded.

"Doesn't matter." The man said.

"You know what? We're gonna bring the couch home ourselves. C'mon, Ginny!" He challenged.

* * *

"Oh, goodness." Hermione gasped as Liam knocked a child down as he was walking. The little boy burst into tears.

_He was clumsy. He made children cry. He wasn't perfect._

"I'm so sorry." Liam apologized, and attempted to calm the boy down, but it wasn't working. Hermione smiled. _Still not perfect._

Liam gave him a chocolate frog, and sent colorful sparks out of his wand, making the boy laugh. _Still charming. Still perfect._

* * *

"So, I have a problem." Parvati stated. "Well, actually, Padma has a problem."

"Try me." George challenged.

"You see, Padma's dating this guy, you know, the one she won't tell me about? Well, anyway, she did tell me that he wants to date openly, as in, go on dates with other woman simultaneously. She's alright with it as far as I know, but I don't approve. I don't think it's a good idea, correct?" She babbled.

George choked on his butterbeer. "Well, this guy could have good intentions. I mean, he could be deciding between two great girls."

"But if they're so great, why can't he just pick one?" Parvati asked.

"Maybe he has trouble deciding." George suggested, his ears reddening.

"Or maybe...he's just bad at keeping secrets." Someone said harshly, and George looked up to see Padma and Parvati giving him death stares.

* * *

"I had a great time, Ron." Lavender said, swinging his arm.

"Me too." He said.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I have to..."

"Ron!" Ginny called.

"Thank Merlin." He muttered.

"Ron, Harry and I need you in Grimmalaud's place." She commanded.

"See?" Ron told her.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said, then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him fiercely, catching him off guard.

"Goodnight, Won-Won." She said flirtatiously, and flounced away.

"And so it begins." Ginny huffed, and pulled Ron out of the Leaky Calderon.

* * *

"Hi, Luna." Liam greeted as they passed her and Dean strolling through Diagon Alley.

"How rude!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Liam said, confused.

"You didn't say hi to Dean!"

"I don't know Dean!" He responded.

"Well you could've if you introduced yourself!" She said loudly.

"Okay, what has gotten into you?" Liam said forcefully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You're called me off for everything I do, as if its a bad thing! Why?" Even when he was angry, he was calm.

"Because...because you're perfect!"

"I'm perfect?"

"Yes, and I've yet to find a flaw in you! So I've spent the day looking for one!" She admitted.

"Maybe my flaw is, I'm not perfect for you." He said and slouched off.

"Oooohhh, wrong decision." Luna told Hermione.

* * *

"I brought reinforcements!" Ginny said happily.

"Ron?" Harry said, his face falling. "What about George?"

"Hey! I'm strong...ish." Ron said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I made a diagram." Harry said, and showed it to them.

"Is that you?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes." Harry said.

"You outlined your non-existent six pack?" Ron noted.

"I do have a six pack!" Harry retorted.

"Where are your glasses?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I thought I would look more studly without them." He said, ashamed.

"Hey, wait a second..." Ron began, but Harry stopped him.

"Enough! I'll take the left, Ginny takes the right, and Ron takes the middle. We're going up the stairs."

"Let's see if your six pack comes in handy." Ron teased.

"Oh, wait, Harry, you should take off your glasses. It's much more handsome when your moving a couch." Ginny teased.

"Shut it!" Harry yelled. "Now, one, two, three, LIFT!"

They began to carry it up the stairs. "Pivot." Harry instructed. "Pivot."

The tried there best to move it, but space was small and the couch was heavy. "Pivot!" Harry yelled. "PIVOT! PIVOT!"

Ron was trapped between the couch and the wall. "PIVOT! PIV-"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Ron yelled.

"I don't think we can pivot anymore." Harry noted.

"Really?" The Weasleys said sarcastically.

"Hey..." Ginny began. "What if we shrunk the couch and levitated it up the stairs? We are wizards, you know."

* * *

"I still don't see how Harry gets a new couch, yet we're back at my place." Ginny noted when they opened the door.

"Because your apartment is so welcoming and cheery." Harry said, but he was wrong.

Hermione was on the couch, crying, and Luna was handing her tissues. George had a pack of ice to his face, moaning.

"Who died?" Ron asked.

"It turns out, the Patil twins knew I was seeing both of them, and both dumped me, but not without giving me a piece of their mind." George groaned.

Hermione's stopped crying suddenly, and ran to Ron.

"I have something to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"Me too!" He said.

"You first." She smiled.

"I'm going out with Lavender." He said.

"Oh," Hermione said, her face falling, and the tears coming back.

"But what did you want to say?" He asked.

"I, um broke up with Liam." She said, "And I just really needed a hug."


	6. The One With All the Exploding Snap

The next week put a strain on the relationships of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Luna. When Hermione wasn't crying over Liam, she was yelling at Ron. When Ron wasn't with Lavender, he was complaining about her, and when he wasn't doing that, he was bickering with Hermione. Even Harry and Ginny had gotten in a few fights the past week, though no one was sure why.

After a particularly nasty fight that involved Ron and Hermione storming off to their apartments, Harry making a comment, Ginny yelling at him in disgust and following Hermione and Harry chasing after Ron, George and Luna were the only ones left at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think were the only sane ones here." George noted.

"That's what you think." Luna scoffed.

"But why, though? Why the constant fighting?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're all in L-O-V-E." Luna chanted.

"Ron's in love with Lavender?" George asked, bewildered.

"Of course not! He's in love with Hermione!" Luna said as if it were obvious.

"Then why is he dating Lavender?"

"You tell me."

"Wait, so that means...Harry and Ginny are in love?" George said slowly, thinking hard.

"Yep." She said proudly.

"Then why didn't they say so!"

"It's not what they say, it's what they _don't _say. Harry wants to get back with Ginny but she doesn't want to get hurt again." When George still looked blank, Luna added, "It's a girl thing."

"So...if it's Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny...are we ever going to hook up?" George asked hopefully.

"All in good time, my love." Luna giggled. "But seriously, we've got to do something!"

"Alright, be at my apartment at eight!" George said happily.

"No, not that, I mean we have to do something about everyone! We just have to have a night with us friends, no relationships, no drama." She said calmly.

"Things going good with Dean?"

"Alright." Luna sighed. "We fought the other day, again, but it's no big deal. And anyway, we have more pressing matters. What are we going to do to get things back to normal?"

"We could have another waffle off." George grinned.

"No, you git, that would just make Ron and Hermione even more competitive! And you just want one for yourself. This is serious." Luna said sternly.

"How about another Exploding Snap tournament?" He suggested.

"And exploding snap tournament? We haven't done one of those in forever!" Luna exclaimed.

"And that's why it'd be perfect! Do you remember how fun those were?" George said excitedly.

"Then it's settled. This Friday, the six of us are having an exploding snap tournament. No boyfriends or girlfriends allowed, and now talking about them for that matter." She added.

"Where?"

"Did you really just ask that question?" Luna said in disbelief. "Where else? Hermione and Ginny's!"

* * *

"Oh, darn, I left my broom at the girls apartment!" George said in mock disappointment. "Let's go get it."

"We're not going in." Ron spoke of him and Harry. "Hermione hates me."

"Yeah, and Ginny's not too keen on me either." Harry said.

"Oh, c'mon, your Gyffindors! You can't be scared of a couple of girls! And they probably won't be there anyway." George urged, but he was wrong. As they came bursting through the doors, they found Luna and Ginny attempting to straighten Hermione's hair.

"I told you to lock the door!" Ginny hissed, and before the boys could scramble out, George yelled _Alohomara! _at the lock and Luna had sent them a nice jelly-legs jinx.

"George, Luna!" Harry muttered.

"Bloody Hell, what's your problem?" Ron yelled, withering on the ground.

"For once, Ron is right." Hermione said sternly.

"Thank you." He nodded, then added, "Wait, no!"

"I mean to say," She said with a glare, "What are you doing?"

"We're getting rid of this problem." Luna said.

"What problem?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said in unison.

"Well, at least you agree on something." George said lightly.

"We're sick of you fighting!" Luna said loudly.

"Fighting?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny repeated, flabbergasted.

"I was not fighting!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, right!" Ron scoffed.

"Oh, Ron, don't pretend-"

"Enough!" George yelled loudly, and Ginny jumped.

"We're sick of your constant bickering. We want everything like it used to be. And for that, we're going to have an Exploding Snap tournament."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces lit up. "We haven't had one of those in forever!" Harry said.

"Grab a partner." Luna instructed.

Harry grabbed Ron, and Ginny took hold of Hermione.

"A partner of the opposite sex." George added. Hermione ran towards Harry, and Ron nearly flung himself on top of Ginny.

"A partner who your not related to." Luna added, giving George a hug to signify they were partners. Harry begrudgingly shuffled over towards Ginny and Ron did the same for Hermione.

"I never knew these rules existed." Ron mumbled.

"Alright, who's ready to play?" George said, and Luna cheered.

"C'mon, guys!" Luna said happily.

"Yay." Harry said dulcently.

"That's the ticket, Harry. Now, next time, speak with a little less enthusiasm." George teased, and Luna laughed.

George delt the cards to everyone. "Does everyone know the rules?" He said, to be polite.

"No." Ginny said, and Harry groaned. Unlike Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny didn't bicker often, but it was no secret Harry had a temper...

Once the rules were cleared, Luna set off the timer. "Go!" She shouted, and everyone hastily began staking cards.

"Ron, it's slanted!" Hermione complained.

"No, Ginny, you don't know what you're doing!" Harry snapped.

Within a minute, the timer went off, and George and Luna's card tower was the higest. Harry and Ginny hadn't had more than two layers, and Ron and Hermione's had exploded.

"We're usually the champions at this, Hermione!" Ron whined. "Why not?"

"Because you're not getting along." Luna said wisely. "If you work together, maybe your stack will be higher."

"You have to forget your stupid arguments and make up." George said.

"Guys, this isn't an after school special." Harry reminded them. Luna and the Weasleys looked at him critically, but Hermione nodded.

"Laugh if you may, but we were thinking we'd make this game more interesting." Luna said. "And if you want to win, you have to work together."

"Interesting?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean..."

"Oh yes." George said, pulling out a bag full of galleons. "I do mean."

"We bet seven galleons we'll beat you." Luna said proudly.

"Seven?" Harry said, flabbergasted. The gang were pros at Exploding Snap tournaments, and took it very seriously. They all knew seven was a lot to start out with. Ginny, however, did not know the game, so did not understand the importance.

"Cough it up, Hermione." Ron commanded.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"Get out your money!" He said hurriedly. "I'll be back, I have to go grab some from my apartment."

"We put seven." Hermione said proudly.

"And so do we." Harry said.

"Ah, scared your going to lose, eh? Not willing to raise it?" George challenged.

"Not yet, brother." Ron said seriously.

"Alright, one minute on the clock, highest tower wins." Luna said. "Ready...GO!"

Each pair hurried to make the highest tower, but again, George and Luna remained the ultimate victors. "Keep 'em coming, guys." George said and Luna pulled in the money.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron said loudly. "We put in eight galleons!"

"I see your eight galleons, and I'll raise you one." George retorted.

"Ten galleons!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. And it went on like that for a while, and with each game, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny slowly forgot their differences and worked with each other.

"Alright, semi-finals!" Hermione yelled. "The two with the highest tower go to the finals!"

"Fifteen galleons." Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"We're got this 'Mione." He said confidently, and she rubbed his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me, Weasley?" Harry scoffed. "Ginny and I have got this in the bag!"

"Don't even try, Potter." Luna said, high-fiving George.

"You wanna go, Lovegood?" Ginny teased.

"I could go all day!" She laughed.

"Bring it!" Ginny challenged.

"George!" Luna said, cowering behind him.

"You better watch out, little sis." George warned.

"Alright, enough, enough, let's play!" Hermione said loudly, and once the time set, they were off, their fingers flying, piling card after card. Ron and Hermione were in the lead, but at the very last second it exploding, bringing the cards to pieces and singing Ron's eyebrows.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron mumbled, pouding his fist on the table angrily while Harry, Ginny, George, and Luna cheered. Hermione, however, was laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing...oh, it's your eyebrows!" She giggled.

"Did I burn them off?" He whined.

"A little." She admitted, gingerly touching his forehead. "I'll get you some ice, it must sting."

Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's chair, icing his forehead while they watched the intense game.

"You know what?" Luna said confidently, "We're going all in."

Harry and Ginny whispered to each other. "So are we." Ginny confirmed, and Ron delt the cards.

Once the timer was set, the four were piling cards faster than what seemed possible. It looked as though George and Luna were going to win, but at the very last second, a card fell out of place, knocking their pile down.

"No!" Luna screamed.

"Merlin!" George grumbled.

Ron and Hermione laughed, and Harry and Ginny were ecstatic.

"We won! We won!" Ginny squealed, flinging her arms around Harry.

"George," Luna said in an undertone, "You're the best Exploding Snap player I know. That card couldn't have possibly 'slipped' like they believe it did."

"I know." George whispered. "But look how happy they are. Wasn't that the point of the game, anyway?" George and Luna watched Harry lift Ginny off her feet and spin her around.

"You've got a bigger heart than people think you do, George Weasley." Luna said, putting a tight grip around him. "Sacrificing the game, your pride, and your money for your sister's happiness."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how happy they are when they realize it's leprecaun gold." He said with a mischievous smile.

_I know Ron/Hermione have move of a Ross/Rachel storyline, but that's because their relationship is more like theirs, although their characters are more Monica/Chandler. I try the best I can to have Harry/Ginny be like Ross/Rachel, but I'm a natural Romione fan! Also, I tried my best to have George/Luna flirt like Joey/Phoebe, so tell me what you think!_


	7. The One Where George Moves Out

"I'll miss you." Lavender cooed.

"I'll miss you more." Ron replied.

"No, I'm going to miss you more." Lavender giggled, taking a step out of his apartment.

"No, I'll miss _you _more." Ron said, taking a step further into his apartment.

"Nooo, I'll-"

"You'll both miss each other, okay!" George said, and slammed the door.

"George!" Ron groaned.

"That's enough." George said sternly.

"Let me say goodbye." Ron commanded.

"You can owl her. Bye, Lavender!" George called. "No point waiting!"

"Bye, Ron!" She huffed, and they heard her footsteps faintly.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Ron yelled.

"I can't believe you would do _that_! It's sickening!" George scoffed.

"Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean I don't-"

"Please, you don't like her much more." George retorted.

"How could you even think that? I'm not sixteen anymore, and neither is she! We've both grown up!" Ron defended.

"But even so, there's Hermione." George reminded him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, don't pretend, Ron, I saw you make her breakfast this morning!" George accused.

"So what! We're friends!"

"I didn't see you make anyone else breakfast!" George pointed out.

"Bravo, Waffle Police, now can you leave me alone?" Ron snarled.

"And pick up your mess, for once, why don't you?" George called.

"Since when did you become so annoying?"

"Since you became a pain in the arse." George snapped, and Ron glared.

"You know what, I don't need this right now, George!"

"You know what, I don't need this at all. I think it's time for me to move out." He said seriously.

"M-move out?" Ron said in an offhand voice.

"Yep. It's not I don't have the money, I only stayed here because it was last minute. I could've moved out a long time ago, but I liked it. But now I know it's not all it's cracked up to be." He said.

"Fine!"

"Good! I'm going to look for apartments!" George said, grabbing his cloak. "_I'll miss you more!" _He imitated Lavender before slamming the door.

"I won't!" Ron called angrily.

"How about you, Harry? Would you steal bread to save your family?" Ginny asked as they sat in the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's a trick question, the bread is posionied." Luna said.

"The bread is not poisoned, Luna!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I said it is." Luna said.

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"But you said Harry had a family, and he was poor. You made up that story. So I added on."

"Yes, but-"

"What happened to you, Ron? And where's George?" Hermione asked as Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"George and I had a fight. He's out looking for apartments." He said glumly.

"No he isn't." Ginny shook her head. "He say's he's looking for apartments, but really he's just looking for a date this Saturday."

"Yeah, Ron, and either way, it will probably blow over." Harry said, draining the last of his butterbeer. "Ah, Merlin."

"Don't worry, I'll get more." Ginny said eagary, taking both of their mugs.

"Don't forget the sugar, sugar." Harry said lamely.

"And the honey, honey." Ginny smiled, before flouncing away.

"Oh, look at you and Ginny, all flirty-flirty." Luna cooed.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I really want to ask her out, but I don't want to blow it. I need the right time."

"Could we please talk about my problems, for once?" Ron groaned, and Hermione rubbed his shoulder.

"Thank you." Ginny told the bartender as he handed her the two butterbeers. "Oh, sorry." She added as she knocked into someone, a tiny bit of the butterbeer splashing out. Ginny looked up, and was facing Hermione's ex-boyfriend. "Liam! I haven't seen you in a while! Well, it is 4:45, I suppose..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, Hermione and Luna used to get all excited at 4:45, because that's when you, or 'cute coffee guy' as they called you, came into the Leaky Cauldron and bought coffee." Ginny confessed.

"They know me well." Liam laughed, raising his mug.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said eagerly after ten minutes. "She went to get our drinks like five hours ago!"

"It's been ten minutes, Harry." Hermione corrected him.

"I'm _exaggerating, _Hermione." Harry sighed. "But c'mon! Take longer, please!"

"Maybe she's flirting with that guy over there." Luna said casually, pointing him out.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Wait, Luna, that's not just any guy..." Hermione began.

"It's cute coffee guy!" They said in unison.

"I can't believe she's flirting with Liam!" Hermione said angrily.

"She's not flirting." Harry said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes she is." Hermione laughed grimly.

"Wait, Liam, like your ex-boyfriend, Liam?" Ron confirmed.

"How many other Liams do we know?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't like that guy." He said.

"f course you don't." Hermione retorted.

"Me neither." Harry pouted.

"Oh, now the tables have turned." Ron gloated.

"Someone's got to stop her!" Hermione whined.

"Me." Harry and Ron said together. The trio all stood up.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Luna said. "I said stop!" When no one listened, Luna sent the jelly-legs jinx at them, making them all tumble over.

"Bloody hell, Luna, geroff!" Ron said, squirming.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I-need-to-get-to-GINNY!" He said between wriggles.

"Okay, what's your excuse?" Luna said, pointing her wand to Hermione.

"He's my ex-boyfriend!" Hermione said.

She rounded on Ron. "Shes my little sister!"

And then Harry. "I want to go out with her!"

"Okay, here's the deal. Ron, she's twenty years old. She may be your younger sister, but you've got to let her go. She's little no more. Hermione, you dumped Liam, so you can't keep him from someone else. And Harry...you snooze you loose." She said harshly. "I'm going to take the curse off of you, and if any of you, _Ron, _try to go after her, _Ron, _then so help me...you don't want to know what will happen, _Ron._" She said seriously.

"Did you hear that, Hermione? She meant you." Ron said sarcastically.

"_Unjellify!_" Luna said, and once everyone was back on their feet, they shuffled back to their seats. Ginny returned soon after, smiling widely.

"What happened?" Harry said quickly.

"Whoa," Ginny said, overwhelmed. "What do you mean?"

"With Liam?" All four of them said.

"Oh." Ginny smiled mischievously. "We have a date tomorrow night."

Luna was the only one who was sincerely happy. Luckily, the awkward moment of fake happiness was short-lived as George entered the Leaky Caldroun.

"George!" They all greeted, except for Ron.

"Where've you been, mate?" Harry asked.

"Buying an apartment." He said simply, not looking at Ron.

"No, seriously, where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Buying an apartment. I found one. You can see the paper, if you'd like." George said, taking it out.

"You found one already?" Hermione said impressed.

"Well, when you're as rich as I am, money's not a problem..." He said playfully.

"When do you move out?" Ron asked seriously.

"Uh...Saturday." George said, not making eye contact.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Where is it?" Luna asked.

"At the corner of Redwood and Fern." George said.

"No way, no way! I live two blocks down!" Luna gushed.

"Wicked!" George said happily.

"Merlin, this is going to be so much fun, we can walk to the park, and go out to breakfast..." Luna gushed.

"Wow, George, this apartment looks _fancy_." Hermione raved. "Can we see it?"

"By all means!" George said happily. "Grab your cloaks, let's go!"

"You coming, Ron?" He asked as everyone started to get up.

"Oh, no, I have to meet Lavender." He lied in an offhand voice.

"Suit yourself." George shrugged, and followed everyone else out the door.


	8. The One Where Ron Finds a Roommate

"How many boxes do you have, George?" Ginny complained.

"When you've got money, you've got stuff." George replied.

"How many boxes of clothes do you have? Merlin, George. This is weird for a bloke." Harry said.

"When you've got good looks, charm, and money, you've got chicks. When you've got chicks, you've got dates. When you've got dates, you need different outfits." George explained as if it were obvious.

"Freak." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"George, these boxes are heavy!" Hermione whined.

"Give them to Harry." He said simply.

"He already took a box downstairs."

"Hand 'em off to Ron!" George said, taking a box full of his pillows and blankets.

"Ron's not here, remember? He went out with Lavender." Luna said.

"Oh, yeah..." George said off-handily. "Then I guess you'll have to suck it up. Or give them to Ginny. She's more jacked then Ron anyway."

"Hey! Girls take offense to that!" Ginny said.

"Who said you were a girl?"

"I'm warning you, George!"

"Why don't we switch boxes? Yours looks quite light." Hermione said, coming in between them.

"Oh, no." George lied, dropping his shoulders. "These are filled with my weights."

"Why can't we simply levitate these again?" Luna asked.

"Because Hannah's afraid we won't watch while we levitate, and then we'll knock over customers." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Makes sense." Ginny said. "Remember when you and Fred thought you were geniuses for levitating you suitcases down the stairs, and sent me tumbling down with them?"

"Oh...right. Well, at least by doing this we aren't being fat and lazy." George commented.

"With that box, I think you still will be." Harry said, slapping George's box out of his hands, and the pillows tumbled out.

"Hey!" George said.

"Busted!" Hermione called, grabbing the pillows before he could and taking them downstairs, leaving him with a heavier box.

"Wanna go back to your place?" Lavender said with a wink.

"Lavender, it's two in the afternoon." Ron said.

"Soo..." She cooed. "I thought boys had needs."

"We do, but we can wait a few hours. Besides, George is moving out, and everyone's over helping him out." Ron explained.

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"Because...I wanted to be with you." He lied. He didn't want to explain he and George were kind of in an awkward state right now. It was a little fight, but it wasn't worth George moving out. He liked having the house to himself, but he liked sharing it with George better.

"So you're going to have the house to yourself?" Lavender confirmed.

"For now, yes." Ron nodded.

Her face lit up. "More alone time for us. Wait...you'll have an extra bedroom."

"If I don't get a new roommate."

Lavender gasped. "Oh. My. GOD! Ron, what if I was your new roommate?"

No. No. No. No. **NO! **Ron thought to himself. It was too fast, Ron was afraid of commitment. And he definitely wasn't ready to live with Lavender; he hadn't even lived with Hermione! But, wait, he wasn't supposed to compare Lavender with Hermione. He wasn't with Hermione anymore, he hadn't been for years. It was time to move on. But it still wasn't time to move in with _Lavender._

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Why?" Lavender whined.

"Because...because..."

"Because why?" She pouted, and Ron knew he had to have a legit reason. Being cute wasn't going to get him out of this one.

"Because rent is high, you know, so I don't want to live with myself. So I already interviewed people to be my new roommate." He lied.

"Tell them no!"

"But I already offered someone the spot." Ron said fairly.

"Fine. But I want to meet him. I need to make sure he's worth taking away from our alone time."

"You know, actually, I'm about to meet with him in a half hour. Roommates only thing. I'll let you see him tomorrow. Gotta go. Bye!"

"What?" Lavender said, but was cut off by a swift kiss from Ron.

"Bye, Won-Won." She said and Ron waved back before apperating.

"Attention, attention!" Ron yelled once he got into the Leaky Cauldron. "I, Ron Weasley, am looking for a new roommate, fast. My room is flat twelve, and I will be waiting in it for anyone who wants it. Rent is cheap!" He added, before running to his room before the landlord kicked him out.

Ron waited in his flat, tapping his quill annoyingly. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ron called.

He was a tall young man, with dark hair and eyes, but he was extremely pale. Merlin, that boy could use some sun.

"Hi," He said, "I'm Robert, but people call me Robbie."

"Hey, Robbie. Tell me about yourself. And stuff I would need to know as your roommate."

"Well, I work at the Ministry of Magic, the late shift as a guard. I'm quiet and know how to sneak in without waking you up. I'm not a morning person, I'm sleep late and I'm up all night, so I won't bother you. I don't eat much, so I won't be stealing your food." Robbie explained.

"Seeing as you sound like a chill person, and there's no one else here, you're in. But, I need you to move in by tomorrow, so my crazy girlfriend won't try and move in with me." Ron told him.

"Sounds good. See you then." Robbie said. "Oh, and um, maybe I should mention...I'm a vampire_._" He admitted before disappearing, leaving Ron speechless.


End file.
